1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flashlights and more particularly pertains to a new emergency alert light for signaling an emergency vehicle at a site of an emergency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flashlights is known in the prior art. More specifically, flashlights heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art flashlights include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,686,505; 4,328,481; 4,518,946; 4,959,637; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,561; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,270.
In these respects, the emergency alert light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of signaling an emergency vehicle at a site of an emergency.